My new life as an anime character?
by maeangel98
Summary: So a girl is nmagically transported to the land of Shugo Chara! and is imensley confused! Lol please review and read.
1. My new life?

I woke up with a sharp pain in the back of my head. I slowly opened my eyes and saw something I couldn't believe. I saw a shugo chara floating over my face.

"Ikuto! I think she's awake!" Yoru said. I was in a stunned silence. I tried to get up but I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you're hurt," Ikuto purred. I snapped to full alert and sat straight up. In the process Ikuto's and my head crashed into each other's. "OW!" He snapped. I jumped right out of the bed and automatically recognized my backpack. I snatched it up and ran. I could hear him chase after me but I was faster. I ran outside and continued to run until I knew that I had lost him. I found a park bench and caught my breath. There was no way that this was actually real! I mean these people were only characters in a manga and anime series!

I pulled my knees up to my chest and silently prayed for this all to be a dream. I wasn't out there long before I realized that I was close to Seiyo Academy! I had to find the Guardians and figure out how I ended up here! I looked in my bag and searched for my cell phone. I found it but the screen was cracked and my battery was dead. I looked for my charger but instead found three eggs. Talk about your WTF moment. My heart thudded in my chest and I was too shocked to do anything.

One was a dark purple but blended into a lighter purple. It was embroidered with a checkerboard pattern and on the middle was a black strip with skulls with wings on it. The second one was like the first except dark blue and light blue and on the strip was music notes. The third was exactly like the first two except dark and light green and on the strip was a bunch of cat heads.

"I am in some deep shiz," I whispered under my breath. I heard heavy panting coming toward s me and then I saw Amu. She was character transformed with Miki. I looked behind her and saw a ton of X eggs. In the next moment I was surrounded by a bright white light and I transformed. I looked down and saw that my outfit was now a gothic mix. I was wearing black and white stripped stockings, with black combat boots and my outfit reminded me of Raven Madison's form Vampire Kisses. Then I noticed that I wasn't on the ground. I was in the air. I looked behind me and saw midnight black wings with silver tips.

I couldn't remember why I yelled this but I did.

"Unlock my heart; Purify the lost souls!" At the top of my lungs. In another white light all the X-egg's were purified and I saw Amu passed out on the ground. I wanted to help her but I couldn't I landed on the ground and dialed a number on her phone. Tadase Hotori.

"Amu! Are you alright?" He yelled into the phone. I didn't answer but just left it beside her. He would find her. I hoped. I walked away but then I transformed back to normal. I was tired and couldn't concentrate. I made it to the same park bench and collapsed on it. My eyes grew heavy and soon I was out like a light.

**Okay so I would like you all too please read and review. It would mean a lot. The only reason I really ask for reviews is that I know to continue the stories or to kill them off. Thanks of you read and review.**

**-Maeangel98**


	2. Seiyo Academy

I woke up on the same park bench that I'd fallen asleep on last night. I knew this wasn't a dream now. I had to get to the Seiyo Academy!

"Yo! Hey you awake! If you want to go to the school you better hurry!" A voice said in my ear. I snapped up and saw a little face smirking at me. She had a pixie like haircut and eyes that were dark purple but changed to light purple. Just like the egg… She was wearing the same outfit that I was wearing when I character transformed. She had a skull hair band and she was smirking. She tucked some hair behind her ear and I saw piercings on her ears.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She smiled and sat on my shoulder as I got up. I started walking in the direction of the school.

"The name's Nightmare. Nice to meet'cha!" She smiled and gave me a small hug. I laughed and smiled. I looked at her back and saw a pair of midnight black wings with silver tips on them.

"My name's Ash," I smiled. Truth that wasn't my name. I like that name better than my real one.

"Hey look! There's the school!" Nightmare said suddenly. I ran towards the school and made it to the front office.

"Hello, welcome to Seiyo Academy!" The office lady smiled.

"Hello my name is Spivey, Ash and I would like to enroll in classes here," I bowed and woman laughed.

"Welcome to Seiyo, Spivey-san," the woman said. I was uncomfortable with people calling by my last name, ecspecially when they mispronounce it.

"Ma'am its Spi-Vey. Like spy and vee. Not Spivee," I laughed nervously. She gave me a sympathetic smile and nodded. She gave me a paper in Japanese and noticed my face pale. I was in the same class as Amu and the others. Except Yaya and Kairi. I felt a little sick. The woman gave me my uniform and pointed to a room at the end of the hall and said I could change in there. I nodded and walked down the hall. I quickly changed and added my own flare. I was tough but I was also quiet. Nightmare clapped at my editions to my uniform. I was glad that I was able to speak and understand Japanese. I ran to my class and saw that it had already started.

"Nice of you to show up Spivey-san," The teacher said. "Everyone this is our new student, Spivey, Ash. She is form America, so don't make fun of her for not speaking Japanese." Everyone stifled their laughter. I didn't even blush.

"I speak fluent Japanese and English thank you very much," I said facing the teacher. He looked taken aback and so did the whole class. I said the sentence in Japanese.

"Sorry, you will be sitting in the back next to Hinamori- san," He said pointing towards Amu. I saw her stiffen. I was glad that I had put Nightmare back in her egg before I got to class. I walked towards my desk and a boy pulled out my chair. I looked at him and he blushed.

"Don't do that. I can pull out my own chair," I said coldly. The class passed by in a blur as I stared out the window. Inside I was dying, while on the outside I was calm and composed. I knew then that I would keep a distance from the Guardian's and try to figure out everything on my own. I didn't want to get behind on my learning so that's why I enrolled here. If they saw my chara then I would play it off as a coincidence.

"Hi I'm Hinamori, Amu! I was once new too so I know how you feel," Amu smiled at me. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. She had her hand extended to me and I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

"How rude!" Rima said to me. I ignored them and stood up just as the bell rang. I covered my face with my hair and walked out of the classroom. Amu followed me and grabbed my schedule.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped at her as I grabbed my schedule back.

"We have all the same classes and you're heading the wrong way. Music is this way," She pointed in the opposite direction. I clenched my fists and I could almost feel Nightmare make me character change with her.

I locked eyes with Amu and said, "I don't need your help." Then turning on my heel I stalked off. I felt Nightmare wriggle out of my bag and I heard Amu gasp. She ran to catch up to me but I was already in the class. Automatically the teacher thrust a violin at me.

"Play!" She ordered me. I gulped. I've played the violin before but I was like five. All of a sudden I felt taken over and then I started to play. Everyone was captivated by the music and I felt my fingers fly over the strings. Once the song finished I bowed and everyone applauded loudly. The teacher thrust a cello into my hands and looked at me in anticipation. I sat down and started to play. I heard Amu intake a sharp breath and then she was captivated like everyone else. I finished and again everyone clapped. I excused myself to the restroom and ran down the hallway.

I opened my bag and saw two face's peering up at me. One I recognized as Nightmare the other had the same eyes as Nightmare except they were dark and light blue. She had long black hair, the same color as Nightmare's, a punk rock dark blue and light blue dress with safety pins at the top and blue combat boots. She was wearing skull headphones around her neck.

"The name's Luna. I was born from your love of music!" She smiled and hoped on my shoulder. I smiled and looked at my last egg. Everything was going great! I laughed to myself and they laughed with me. I heard the bathroom creak open and saw Amu come in. Nightmare and Luna flew into my bag and hid in their eggs.

"Spivey-san, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out after school. I could show you around maybe?" She smiled and I automatically felt bad for snapping at her earlier. I gave her a shy smile and nodded.

"Hey I need to ask you something," I said silently.

"I actually need to ask you something too. Can I ask you first?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Do you have chara characters!" She blurted out and I shook my head. "Really!" She asked looking sad. I felt Nightmare and Luna squirm around and I lightly tapped my bag.

"I was going to ask you if you knew of a place to stay," I said casually. I didn't have anywhere to stay and the park bench made my neck and back sore. She nodded.

"Hey if you need a place to stay you can probably stay at my house. We have a lot of extra rooms. My parents wouldn't mind," She smiled. I gave her a forced smile and took out a pen and paper. She rambled off her address and I shoved it in my pocket.

"Thanks, um so do stores here take American money?" I asked. I pulled out my wallet and she nodded.

"Yup but I think you can borrow some of my clothes. We're the same size!" She laughed. I chuckled. She pulled me out of the bathroom with her and that's when I realized the day was over. She pulled me to the Royal Garden's and I have to admit it was pretty.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase said excitedly as she came in. When everyone saw me they became quiet. Before I realized what was happening I felt a hand on my head. I ducked away and saw Ikuto smiling slyly at me. Yoru was on his shoulder smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and took off running. Ikuto followed me so did everyone else.

"Ash! Character change!" Nightmare yelled at me. I nodded and soon I disappeared. _Sweet! I can make you invisible! _Nightmare cheered inside my head. I continued to run and turned at a corner. I looked back saw that Ikuto was still behind me! I looked down and saw that I turned visible again. They didn't notice though. I ran harder and faster even though my lungs screamed in protest. Ikuto lunged forward and caught me. We both crashed to the ground. He was on top of me and I stared into his eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Confused he let his guard down. I swiftly kicked up and he cried out in pain. Right in his balls! Perfect. I stumbled up and continued to run. I ran until I crashed into someone.

"Wow, where's the fire?" Nagihiko laughed. I was out of breath but I pushed past him.

"Sorry!" I yelled behind me. He looked at me in surprise and I looked back to see that they stopped chasing me. I collapsed on the ground in front of someone's house and I saw a shadow stand over me but I didn't know who it was. I passed out and then I felt them pick me up.


	3. Tough being stalked

I woke up and found a little girl looking over me.

"Daddy! She wake up now!" She yelled. It was Ami! Amu little sister!

"Oh, hello. Sorry about the inconvenience. Our daughter came home shortly after I found you and said that you were her friend Spivey-san. You may stay as long as you like," Mr. Hinamori smiled at me. I gave him my sweetest smile. A thought struck me.

"Um Mr. Hinamori-san where is my bag?" I asked politely. He laughed and pointed to the corner. I slid out of the bed and walked over to my bag. I looked inside and saw that my chara were gone. Even the one that hadn't hatched. I looked over and saw that they had left. I collapsed on my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest. I didn't notice Amu walk in.

"You okay?" She asked. I saw the fear in her eyes. She took them! I heard some muffled yells and a light pounding.

"Where are they?" I jumped up. My jet-black hair falling out of my ponytail. My hair fell completely in my face and down to my waist. Just then Ami came in and squealed.

"Why did you do dat to youw haiw!" She asked. I think she was referring to the light blue streak in my bang.

"Ami-chan! No! Be nice!" Amu said to her sister as she shoed her out of the room. "Sorry about," She said sheepishly. I gave her a cold stare.

"I'll repeat myself, where are they?" My voice was laced in venom. In that instant I knew where they were. I lightly pushed past her and walked over to her bed. I saw my three eggs sitting beside four of her eggs. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were sitting on her pillow looking from me to Amu.

"Your sparkle is bright," Dia whispered as she flew over to me. "Yet conflicted." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my eggs. I could still hear them pounding on the eggs. I took the tape off them and Nightmare and Luna came out.

"Ash! You're okay!" They both said as they hugged me. I couldn't stop her. Luna character transformed with me.

"Purify lunar sonic beam!" I yelled. Then a sonic sound wave came out of my hands and I saw a tone of X-eggs purify. "Unlock my heart!" Then I heard the eggs. They were happy. I looked back at a stunned Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. I grabbed my bag and transformed back to normal. I'd practiced jumping out of three to two story houses before so jumping out of Amu's window wasn't a problem. When I hit the ground I rolled and started to run. Once I got back to my world I need to join the track team. I looked back to see a stunned Tadase. He snapped out of it when he character changed with Kiseki. He followed after me and then caught me by my backpack. I slipped out of it, but I was grabbed again. This time by Ikuto.

"Why do you keep running from the people who want to help you!" Ikuto looked me in the eyes as he shook my shoulders. His eyes landed on the locket my mother gave me, then the bracelet my father gave me. He played with the locket. I squirmed out of his grasp.

"I wouldn't if you didn't keep following me!" I yelled. "I didn't want any of this to happen! I want to go home!" I yelled. I fell to the ground and tried to calm myself. My whole body was in pain. I looked at the bracelet and wished that my father was here to tell me that everything was alright, but I knew he would never say that again. I saw Ikuto drop down next to me and the next thing he did surprised me. He hugged me.

"Everything's going to be fine," He whispered into my hair. He always was teasing Amu but his tone was serious, he wasn't teasing me. He actually meant it.

"How do you know? You have people who care about you. I have no one!" I snapped as I stood back up. I was holding back the tears. I promised myself that day a year ago that I would never cry again and I wasn't about to break that promise now. Tadase caught up and I snatched my bag out of his hands. Nightmare came and sat on my left shoulder while Luna was on my right.

"Tadase look! She has Guardian Characters!" Kiseki yelled. I snapped my head towards them and saw Tadase look at me with sad eyes. I marched over to him. Without thinking I pushed him. He looked surprised. I knew that I screwed up but I didn't care.

"A real king would be kind and nice to people and not rude and snobby!" Nightmare said to Kiseki. He looked offended.

"Grow up Hotori-san! Become someone who would be looked at as a…. Prince," I snapped. He changed as soon as I said Prince. I character transformed with Nightmare. "See ya boy's!" I yelled as I flew up into the air. I flew to the Academy and then I pushed out Nightmare. We were still up high in the air and I knew that. I just wanted to fall. The ground was coming closer and closer. I slowly passed out. Nightmare and Luna rushed down to the ground and pushed Nagihiko to where I was about to fall. He caught me and I barely saw him.

**Nagihiko's POV:**

She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. I could feel her chara's glaring a hole through my head. I looked at them and the one with purple eyes glared even harder at me.

"Can you guys stop that!" I asked. The one with blue eyes came over to me and slapped me.

"Why won't she wake up!" She yelled at me. I held my face.

"I have no idea! How can you guys defend her! She's arrogant and snobby! She's rude and she doesn't care about anyone's feelings!" I snapped at them. The purple eyed one came over to me.

"You have no idea how hard it's been for Ash! She's the kindest person you'll ever meet! She helps others behind the scenes! She helped out Amu when all those X-eggs appeared and she saved Amu again! Give her a break! She's not even form this world!" The purple eyed one snapped, and then clamped her mouth shut with her hands. What did she mean by not from this world?

"What do you mean not from this world?" I asked. The blue eyed one glared at me harder than before.

"I don't know! Neither does Nightmare! We just heard Ash whisper that she wanted to go back to her own world and that this wasn't her world! So give her a break!" She yelled at me. Rhythm came out of his egg and stretched.

"What's all this noise about?" He yawned. He looked over at Ash then to her chara's. "Do you want me to get the Guardians?" He asked. Nightmare popped up in front of him.

"Do that and I'll be your worst nightmare," She hissed. Rhythm put up his hands flew onto my shoulder. Nightmare went over to her friend and patted her on the shoulders. "Everything's going to be alright Luna." I noticed that Luna's shoulders were shaking slightly. She was crying. I saw a small tear fall down Nightmare's face, but she wiped it away automatically. I looked back at Ash and saw her stir. I looked at her neck and saw a locket around her neck. I took it off her and inspected it. It was a heart locket but it was like a rib cage. So a rib cage shaped as a heart. I opened it and saw a photograph of a man and woman holding a baby girl.

This must be her and her parents. I looked at her wrist and saw a bracelet. Underneath it something was engraved into it. _Forever with you in your heart, love your dad. _I wonder what that means.

"Give me back my locket before I knock your teeth out," Ash hissed at me. I looked into her milky brown eyes and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Why is so important?" I pursed my lips and held it out of her reach, which I then shoved it into my pocket.

"My mother gave it to me and my father gave me this bracelet, happy?" She snapped.

"Okay and why is it so important?" I asked again.

"It was the last thing they ever gave to me before they died, happy?" She said, not looking at me. I saw Nightmare zoom past me and then Ash's locket was in her hand. "I'm leaving." She stood up, grabbed her bag and ran. I would've followed her but I had hidden Rhythm in her bag along with his egg. He would watch her for me.


End file.
